How To Save A Life
by lunastars
Summary: One-Shot! A moment of passion between Rogue and Logan could prove to be the end of their friendship and bring on some revelations.


_Loosely based on the song How To Save A Life by The Fray. I say loosely because basically I was listening to the song and thought of this._

* * *

I walked slowly down to the kitchen and dug through the freezer till I found the fudge brownie ice-cream. I settled it on the side and licked my lips as I started to eat. Ice-cream had become a new favourite thing of mine. However it always seemed to be in the middle of the night that I would find myself in the kitchen.

I licked the spoon and threw it in the dishwasher before putting the ice-cream back. I made sure there was no ice-cream around my mouth as I left the kitchen. I walked back through with the intention of heading upstairs to my room when I heard the front door open.

I changed my route and headed in that direction. I was unsure of who could possibly be entering the mansion at this time. I prepared myself to have to turn my powers on but then I noticed a particular smell. I smiled as I breathed it in. I knew exactly who was here.

I rounded the corner but stuck to the shadows as the door closed. He was just as I remembered. His hair was messier and his clothes were faded. He seemed to have more muscles and of course he had no marks that said he'd been travelling for the past four moths. Logan was definitely the same.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. We started phoning each other on and off for the first month then it turned into every night after that. We'd gotten closer than ever and I found myself counting down the days till he came home. By my calculations he wasn't supposed to be back for another month.

"Hey you." I finally stepped out of the shadows.

He turned to look in my direction and a grin flashed a cross his face. "Hey, there." His voice was huskier than I remember.

I felt my heart go into overdrive as he stepped closer to me. I cursed at the reaction. I had kept these feelings to myself for the past three months or so because I knew he wouldn't return them.

"How was you trip?" I asked politely.

He stepped forward a little more so he was right in front of me. "Can't complain." He stepped forward again until I backed up into the wall.

"I missed you," I said softly.

It all happened so quickly. His lips came crashing down on mine as he pushed me up against the wall. I couldn't control the moan that slipped past my lips as he pressed his body against mine. I put my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His hands came down to my hips and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into the games room, still kissing me all the same.

He laid me down on the couch and kissed me once before moving away. I frowned at his unsure expression. I reached for his belt and tugged him towards me. A playful smirk appeared on his face as he pulled off my pyjama shorts and I undid his belt.

A week later...

"Logan!" I called as he walked past. He kept walking and I shouted again. "Please, it's just a little talk."

He turned around and smiled politely as a suspicious looking Storm walked pass. His grouchy expression returned as soon as she was turned away.

"What?" He snapped as he came closer.

We had been on two different paths since that day we had sex. I was fine with it and thought it was wonderful. He on the other hand had this blinding fear of people finding out because he had done the wrong and stupid thing.

"We need to talk about what happened," I told him.

"No we don't. It was a stupid mistake and its never happening again!"

I couldn't help but feel hurt and at that his expression started to falter. He edged closer and raised his hand to stroke my cheek but I slapped it away.

"Fuck you," I growled. "When did you become such an ass, huh? I never said it would happen again, I just want to talk about it because you've been avoiding me ever since. By the looks of things I was losing you, Logan! I cared about out friendship not whether we'd be having sex again or not."

His eyes went wide at my outburst. "I'm sorry..."

"Are you?" I really didn't believe him. "If you ask me you need to go back to the old Logan. The one who didn't care what everyone in this mansion thought, the one that gave into his desires."

"It's not that simple, kid," he whispered.

"I'm not a kid," I muttered. "And I know I'm no Jean Grey either but I don't appreciate you saying that having sex with me was the biggest mistake ever! We all know about your little make out sessions with her before you left, you didn't care who knew about those. You just need to sort out your priorities. You can't keep everything closed up, it'll kill you."

"Yeah, you're right, you're not like her. This is different. You're a student and you're so young. Marie, if I hurt you, urgh, you can't even begin to imagine how much shit I would be in. And not only just with myself," he yelled. "We are never discussing this out in the open again, OK? Because I swear to God if people find out-"

"Then you'll what, huh? I thought we were friends, Logan," I said sadly, my voice finally lowering in volume. "You can either deal with what happened and be my friend or we just leave each other completely alone."

I didn't look at him as I left. I walked straight out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto my bed. I tried not to cry at how crappy things had become. He was the one who kissed me first, granted he had seemed unsure when it got down to it but he soon changed his mind. Now I was possibly losing one of my closest friends.

I looked up as I heard light knocking. I wondered over and slowly opened it to reveal him standing there.

"It's hard to forget about it," he said sadly.

"I don't know why I'm bothering," I mumbled as I walked away.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back round to face him. "I'm admitting it bothers me, but I'm also admitting that I think about what happened all the time because it was amazing. I'll admit that I'm crazy for you and I am worried about what others think. At the end of the day if you only want to be my friend that's fine, but I need you in my life in some way or another. You kept me grounded while I was gone and honestly, you saved my life."

My breathing became rapid and he smiled as he noticed it. He kissed me softly and ignored the gasps from students as they walked past my open door. I pulled him into the room and slowly shut the door behind us. It was a start, I couldn't complain. Who knew the wolf that saved my life more than once would rely on me to save his.


End file.
